


Technically It's Not Flying

by KeithMeLance



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Clueless Jean Kirstein, M/M, Superhero Marco Bott, Superheroes, Superpowers involving force fields
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithMeLance/pseuds/KeithMeLance
Summary: Marco had been gifted with superpowers.He could create force fields, which came very handy when he decided to become a superhero and when he was facing bank robbers with guns. But by saving the same bank again and again, he became friends with an employee named Jean Kirstein, who had no idea the superhero saving him was his best friend Marco all along.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Technically It's Not Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tybald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tybald/gifts).



> Habby birthday sweetie! I hope you'll like it ^_^
> 
> Sorry if there are mistakes ;D
> 
> (Also I know Marco's superhero name is lame, but I thought it would be funny lol)

Marco believed he was lucky to have been gifted with super-powers.

Even though the context in which he had received them wasn’t very happy in the first place, an unfortunate accident involving a bus and some ice cream, he grew to like them. And he learnt to control and live with them. Which had been difficult, but he managed to get through.

From now on he had a part-time job: super-hero. To quote his role model “with great powers comes great responsibilities”. Marco was living by that motto. If he could save people, then he would, no questions asked.

The problem that rose when Marco first started his activities, was he had to choose between being a hero and continuing to go to school. That problem had been quickly solved: if he kept a secret identity, he could still go to school and save the city at the same time. Marco Bodt at day, The Shield at night. It was the name the media gave him, a reference to his powers. It wasn’t good, but Marco couldn’t find a better one so he rolled with it.

He had the power to create force fields. How it worked was a mystery, but all he needed to know was how to create, manipulate and delete them. The bigger it was, the more strength it required to maintain it.

On his first days as a superhero, Marco realized it was more exhausting than it seemed, even with his new abilities. So he started working out seriously, in complement with a strict diet and a healthy lifestyle. His entire power was relying on his strength, so he couldn’t afford to have any weakness.

His new toned body didn’t fail to catch the eye of his best friend, Jean Kirstein.

“Huh, you got a girl to impress?”

The poor boy had no idea how gay Marco was (especially for Jean). He also had no idea who Marco really was, despite having met him a few times (a lot of times) when he was in his costume.

Yeah, having a costume is kinda cliché, but it helped Marco, or The Shield, to be recognized instantly and not being shot at by the police. Happened a few times years ago. His suit was covered by a force field he created every time he put it on, so he could be invulnerable. And of course he was wearing a full face mask (be like Marco and always wear a mask when going outside), because honestly, the other types of masks were really useless to hide his face.

The reason why Jean had met The Shield so many times was because he had a part time job at a bank. At _the_ bank. I.e. the one that got robbed basically every week. Or at least get almost robbed every week, Marco making sure it was never the case.

Jean and The Shield were getting along pretty well, maybe because Jean and _Marco_ were getting along pretty well. Sometime when on patrol, he came to check if everything was okay and chatted a little bit with Jean. With college, they couldn’t see each other very much, the two of them being in different majors. So Marco gladly took the opportunity to spend a little more time with his best friend when he wasn’t fighting crimes.

And said crimes were pretty rare. He didn’t have to throw hands every night, and fortunately. It consisted more of helping people lost in the streets, drunk or high, or to escort women to a safe place when it came to it. A thief one in a while. Most of the nights were calm and peaceful.

And like every Thursday, Marco met Jean on the rooftop of the bank building to share a lunch together before Jean started his nightshift. From there Marco had a full view of the city,

“You’re late,” Jean said while tapping on his watch like he had been waiting there for an hour.

“It’s just a few minutes,” the hero answered. “You know, traffic.”

“Dude, you can fly.”

“You wouldn’t believe how many pigeons there are up there.”

“Don’t forget you promised me to take me flying one day.”

“You know it’s technically not flying…”

“Yeah, you can jump very high, I know…”

“No, it’s the force field under- “

“Under your goddamn shoes! I know. Are you gonna lecture every time?”

“Every time you say I’m flying. Because I’m not flying.”

“Argh! You’re impossible.” He grumbled while smiling. Marco had lost count of how many time Jean said he was flying. He corrected him every single time, but in reality when he was jumping that high, it felt like he was flying.

They sat down on the floor next to each other and Jean took a sandwich out of his bag. Marco never ate anything in front of him while being in costume. That was the best way to be unmasked, literally. And since his mask had the incredible and useful ability to modify his voice, he didn’t have to worry as long as it was on his face.

“That sucks, you were _that_ close to be Superman.”

“I don’t have a laser vision. Or a cool cape. I’m really far away from being Superman.”

“Well, you’re super, it’s all that matters.”

Marco smiled under his mask. And blushed a little. He had never been so relieved that his mask was hiding his face to Jean.

“Thanks. How’s the sandwich?”

“Awful, as usual. Wanna taste?”

“No, sorry…”

“Yeah, you probably don’t eat carbs or anything.”

“Actually I can. That sandwich just looks bad.”

“Hey! Try being a broke college student exploited by ruthless bankers.”

Marco laughed at the irony of this. If only Jean knew he was too a broke college student who also happened to fight crime part-time. Only he didn’t get pay, but if he was lucky someone would give him churros or french fries.

“So, did you catch any bad guys today?”

“No. But I did help an old lady cross the street.”

“You’re really this city’s biggest hero.”

“I know, I know.”

With Jean, Marco could laugh and be himself, something he didn’t get to do while being in costume. People don’t always expect a superhero who just stopped a bullet to crack a joke. Or to treat what they call the ‘bad guys’ like human beings even if that’s what they are. Marco believed anyone had good within themselves, even the one who robs and steals. They had to pay for their crimes, of course, but they also deserved the chance to be better.

Over his years as a superhero, Marco had stopped the police from shooting at bank robbers a few times, avoiding what could have been a disaster. His duty was to protect every life. No matter what others could think. And he was lucky, since most inhabitants of this town thought he was a good hero.

“You stayin’ in this area tonight?” asked Jean.

“Probably not. Thursdays are always pretty calm. I’m just going to patrol and then get a good night of sleep. As you should.”

“Nah, I’m going to be too busy making money.”

“Guess everyone has their priorities.”

Jean shrugged and finished his sandwich in a bite. He then wiped his hands on his pants before getting up and stretching.

“Well, let’s get back to work. I hope I won’t have to see you one more time tonight.”

“Me neither. Although I wouldn’t mind saving you again.”

“Pfft, you wish.”

Jean went back to the roof door, waving at the superhero before disappearing behind it. Marco felt kinda sad it ended; he really liked these little moments with Jean even if it couldn’t last forever.

As he jumped from roof to roof in the city he wondered if he should reveal the truth to him. Lying was one of the things he hated most. And now, this secret wasn’t keeping Jean safe anymore. Anyone could see he and The Shield were friends. He was going to be a target whether he knew about his true identity or not.

Maybe the best thing to do was to tell him… but not that night. It could still wait a moment.

After his patrol, Marco got time to think and decided he was going to tell Jean everything on the next Thursday. He didn’t plan a speech or anything. Removing his mask was simple enough and could replace words.

So, when the day arrived, Marco gathered all his courage on the way to the bank. He couldn’t anticipate Jean’s reaction and that scared him. It didn’t comfort him when he saw Jean was already on the roof, even if Marco had tried to come to their rendezvous a little bit earlier than usual.

Marco jumped on the roof and joined Jean, who was waiting arms crossed. That wasn’t a good omen to Marco. He chose to wait before divulging the truth, more worried about his friend.

“Is there something wrong?” the hero asked.

“Hum…Actually yes.”

These two words alone stroke more fear in Marco’s heart than any other he heard the other night. And he had been insulted and harassed by a drunk guy who collapsed in the street. But it hurt more because it was coming from Jean.

“What is it?” he tried carefully.

“Since I met you, I’ve been doing research.”

And that was the start of what Marco believed to be his way to Hell. Because it could only mean one thing, Jean had found out his secret, his true identity. And all the times Marco had imagined that, it never ended in a good way.

“And I’m not getting deep into the details,” Jean continued, “but… I came to a conclusion. I discovered your super-secret.”

Marco took a deep breath, remembering to stay calm and not panic. “Which is?”

“I know who you are.” Jean spilled out.

Marco’s heart skipped a beat. That was it, the end of his career as a superhero, the end of his friendship with Jean, the end of everything. Ok, maybe the last one was a bit too dramatic.

“I know _what_ you are.” Jean’s facial expression was unreadable, he was looking so serious Marco had the impression of staring in a movie. But he didn’t seem annoyed that Marco lied to him, even though they were supposed to be friends.

“And does it bother you?” Marco asked, to be sure Jean was okay with everything. He was afraid the other man would want him to stop his ‘activities’ because they were too dangerous.

Jean stopped talking and took a second to think about it, before looking at Marco right into his eyes and saying:

“I guess not.”

Marco couldn’t help but smile at Jean’s sudden embarrassment. Even though the other boy couldn’t see it. So Marco decided to remove his mask out of his face, but he couldn’t pull it up further than his nose before Jean leaped onto him and kissed him.

Marco was a bit surprised at first, but he quickly gave him and leaned to kiss Jean better. He even grabbed him by the waist, making him moan in surprise, to pull him closer.

They parted with their face as red as tomatoes and short breath.

“I have to…Hum… work…” Jean mumbled.

“Sure.” Marco said, smiling and forgetting his mask wasn’t changing his voice anymore. But they were both still excited and happy, none of them noticed.

Jean waved at him shyly as he passed the door to the stairs and once he was out of sight, Marco couldn’t help but jump around and squeal like a child.

He had the impression to float during the rest of the night, like nothing could touch him. And even when he got back to his apartment he wasn’t feeling tired at all. A big weight had been taken off his chest, making his freer and lighter than he had ever been.

The next day, Marco waited impatiently for Jean in front of his campus. He was planning on asking him out on a date, a real one, in a fancy restaurant.

“Hey Jean!”

“Marco? What are you doing here?” he seemed surprised.

“Well, I just wanted to see you.”

“Hum okay…”

They walked together to the classroom, talking about their classes, and the giant amount of work they had to do in very little time.

Marco only decided to go just before Jean entered his classroom. He grabbed his arms and led him to a corner, hiding from the other students.

“Jean?”

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering if you’d like, maybe, to go see a movie this weekend? And go to a restaurant…”

“Sorry Marco, but I’m already seeing someone.”

“huh?”

“Yeah, and I’m not supposed to tell you that but…” Jean leaned closer and whispered with a grin on his lips, “It’s the Shield! You know, the superhero?”

Marco froze. “What?” That was the only thing he managed to say through the mess that had become his brain.

“Okay, I know what you’re thinking, I barely know him, I don’t know his face or his real name, he’s an alien, a hot one but still! And trust me, I know what I’m doing, and damn he’s a really good kisser…”

Marco stared at him, blinking his eyes to maybe erase all he just heard. So Jean thought he was an alien. And that didn’t stop him from kissing him. Weirdo.

“And I can learn to know him! He’ll take me to his secret hideout; we’ll have sex there…”

“Jean.”

“Then he’ll rescue me from very bad guys because they know I’m his weak point…”

“Jean.”

“He’s going to try to push me away to protect me, but our love will be stronger…

“Jean!” This time, Marco grabbed his shoulder and shook him to make him snap out of his trance.

“What?”

“This…All this…it can’t happen.”

“Hey!” Jean freed himself from Marco’s grip. “You’re just jealous of me because I get the chance to bang a superhero.”

“No it’s not… Listen Jean, you think you don’t know him but you do.”

“The fuck? I don’t understand…”

“Because I’m the Shield.” Marco raised a hand, showing a little force field on his palm.

“You’re…what?”

Jean’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He only managed to stutter some syllables, not succeeding in forming words or sentences.

“Jean?”

“I … I can’t believe you’re him…”

“And I can’t believe you wanted to fuck an alien! How did you even find that idea?” Marco exclaimed.

“Hey! We said to never judge each other’s kink! It’s because, you know Superman is an alien and yeah, I didn’t do any research, I just read some comics. And besides, being an alien isn’t the only reason for... well, all of that.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Of course, idiot. I like him, you for what you are not because you have superpowers.”

“Really?” Marco asked shyly while blushing.

“Yes dummy.”

Marco looked down at his shoes, and Jean looked away too, both grasping how embarrassing this situation was.

“But I really have to go to class now.” Jean said while pointing awkwardly behind him.

“Okay. See you later.” Marco answered as awkwardly.

“Yeah, see you!!” Jean ran a few meters before turning and shouting in the hallway: “And it’s a yes for the date!”

Marco smiled even more, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he should take Jean ‘flying’ for their first date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!
> 
> Take care of you <3 
> 
> And once again, happy birthday Mia!


End file.
